


the world doesn’t know what to do with my love

by micahgranados



Category: Clare Siobhan Sims 4, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahgranados/pseuds/micahgranados
Summary: he is here, and he is alive, and that is a very serious thing.where seb meets micah in a bar, and recognises that he is not the main character of the story.
Kudos: 3





	the world doesn’t know what to do with my love

**Author's Note:**

> so this takes place a few weeks before the gang takes down the mother plant!! basically it’s seb and micah running into each other and bonding over how much they Don’t Want To Be Here

seb isn’t sure why he’s surprised to see micah in the strangerville bar. it’s not hard to spot micah —he’s 6’4 and truly sticks out like a sore thumb. tonight, he sits by himself at the back of the bar with a half finished pint of beer in his hand. seb, for some reason, walks up to him.

“hello,” he says, lingering awkwardly at the table.

it takes micah a second to recognise him. “oh— sebastian— hi.”

“is anyone…” seb points to chair opposite micah, and micah shakes his head. seb slips into the seat.

tonight, he was meant to go out with cody and sammy for a drink or two (or five, knowing sammy), but they both bailed on him at the last minute. cody was doing some more research into the lab and sammy said braylen invited him over. seb almost didn’t go, but then he realised he had nothing else to do, and he didn’t want to ring up sloane.

“how are you?” he asks micah, the awkwardness beginning to settle in. this was such a dumb idea. they barely know each other. 

“yeah, i’m good thanks.” micah takes another sip of his beer. “what about you?”

seb thinks,  _fuck it,_ and maybe he isn’t the most people person, but he  _wants_ to be friends with micah. “ugh,” he sighs, “stressed.”

micah laughs a little. “sammy?”

that makes seb cackle for some reason, the remark so unexpected. “yeah,” he agrees, “absolutely.”

“hanging out with him is like babysitting.”

seb remembers that micah lives with a child. raegan. sammy said that raegan is micah’s sister. she must be about three or four, with her brother’s blonde hair and big brown eyes. seb almost asks how micah ended up living in a trailer with his baby sister in strangerville, but decides that’s a little rude, considering this is, like, the third time they’ve met.

“god, i know,” seb says. “you take your eyes off of him for one second and he’s managed to set something on fire or accidentally killed somebody.”

he knows he can’t be too hard on his cousin. like most of his family on the villareal side, he’s had a hard life. seb and summer used to joke that the villareals were cursed. growing up, he and sammy were really close, and sammy told seb everything. seb was there for him when jaime died; when he realised his sexuality; throughout everything with braylen. and seb loves sammy more than he’ll ever show.

and seb can see that micah likes sammy, too. a smile curls around his lips when he talks about him; the glint to his eye softens. micah cares about sammy, and so does seb. that’s at least one thing they have in common. 

the low murmur of the bar is where seb always feels comfortable. it’s almost as if he can feel it resonate in his bones — a reminder that he part of something more: a family; a friendship group; a town; a story. the story doesn’t have to be about him, but he enjoys helping the plot along. he enjoys being the kind stranger; the supportive friend; the loving brother. not everyone is destined for greatness, and seb is okay with that. he can be great in his own way. he is here, and he is alive, and that is a very serious thing.

“is cody always like that?” micah’s question cuts through seb’s thoughts.

“like what?” seb asks, even though he knows. eccentric. bizarre. a lot.

“like…” micah hesitates. “i don’t know. like… there’s just— something about him.”

seb agrees with that entirely. despite knowing each other since they were little, seb’s only just started to grow close to his cousin. they never particularly got on, especially when cody went through that whole phase of biting people. it’s that meanness children have when someone is different to them, and cody’s always had this otherness about him. now they’ve been living together for a while, seb’s decided it’s mostly those eyes. a pointed, slightly inhuman green. a little too bright. a little too piercing. sammy used to say that cody knew what you were thinking just by looking at you. so far, that theory hasn’t been proven false. cody just has this wickedness about him, brilliantly sharp, like a knife tilted at your throat. 

“yeah,” seb says with a little chuckle, maybe a slight fondness, “he’s always been like that.”

“you lot are something else,” micah says. 

“believe me, i want nothing to do with it.”

“then why do you stay?”

micah might as well have punched seb square in the face. why does he stay? he hates the danger and the late nights and the uncertainty of it all. cody doesn’t take care of himself. sammy is increasingly more reckless. but seb is the kind stranger; the supportive friend; the loving brother. he stays because his family needs him. he is the shoulder to cry on and the person you go out for drinks with. 

“because i love them,” he says slowly, “and i can’t have anything happen to them.”

and micah looks at him with those big brown eyes of his, and he nods. “i know exactly what you mean.”

seb is the story: open, eager to be read. seb knows everything about himself, and he knows that he will never be the main character. and that is okay. because seb is the kind stranger; the supportive friend; the loving brother. everyone needs him for something.


End file.
